Five Times the Moment was Perfectly Timed, and one Time it Wasn't
by zsazoe21
Summary: Five times Trapper McIntyre and Hawkeye Pierce loved, and one time they lost. Based on prompts from otppromts on Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Moments Like These.

86 hours. That's how long Hawkeye Pierce had been stuck performing meatball surgery inside of an O.R. the size of a tuna can. He felt his feet drag along the muddy floor of the 4077, the hot August air not helping his fatigue. There had been constant fighting at the front, and the wounded kept pouring in. At first all four surgeons had been operating, but as time dragged on, they all left. Henry couldn't feel his hands, and silly mistakes turned into bad fuck-ups. Trapper, who was fed up with his fingers getting cut by Burn's scalpel, had kicked out Frank in the midst of a fight, who Hawkeye was too deep in guts to join. Finally, Trapper John had passed out in between patients, and had to be carried by Klinger and Father Mulcahy back to the Swamp. This had left Hawkeye alone, treating patient after patient. Sure, he got some help from the nurses, and the casualties had not been too severe, but he was still ready to fall down on the filthy floor and sleep. He saw Klinger rolling around an O.R. table, and the moment he saw the turquoise dress move closer to him, and the rolling table pass next to his f, he slumped down and ordered Klinger to push him to the tent he had named the Swamp.

"Sir, I have a delivery for you" Called Klinger to Trapper, who was reading a book while resting on what the army said to be a bed. He nodded, and gave the corpsman a tired, half-crooked smile.

"Well Klinger, I wasn't expecting a package. I hope it isn't a present from you" He joked, as he dragged himself to pick up his friend, who was groaning and whining at the thought of getting up.

"No sir, not until you buy me dinner, or you sign that Psycho Pass" And with that he was off. Trapper threw a blanket on Hawkeye, who was half asleep on his bed already, and returned to his book. He would have loved to sleep, but he had Post-Op duty in less than an hour, and his body would not handle waking up easily.

A few minutes passed, and Trapper could feel his eyes about to shut. The bed next to him whined under pressure, and soft footsteps could be heard from next to him. Without lifting his gaze from the book, Trapper lifted his arm. Next thing, he felt soft hair tickling his neck, and even breathing hitting his chest.

"C'mon Hawks, you should be asleep" He joked, but his protective side tended to show around Hawkeye when he was tired. The blue-eyed male groaned, intertwining his legs with the Trapper's. It was moments like these that made John Xavier McIntyre forget how ugly and painful a war could be, and it was these times in which made him forget he was married. He also tended to forget that there was a job he had to do, and so he put down his book, and wrapped the arm that was not limp under the other male around Hawkeye's waist.

Trapper didn't sleep; instead he took in Hawkeye's scent, he ran his hand softly down his boyfriend's back, and he savored the moment. They barely had any time alone, with all the surgery and all the bickering with Frank. Hawkeye stirred, and Trapper was met with two beautiful blue eyes.

"Sleep Damn it." Hawkeye said groggily. "Your pointless smiling is making me even more tired." Trapper laughed, and entangled his fingers with Hawkeye's black hair. Hawkeye was soon dreaming again. Trapper's lips planted a gentle kiss on his partner's forehead, and his eyes closed slowly, until he was overtaken by sleep.

It was moments like these that made Trapper John McIntyre fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Screaming. That's all Trapper heard. And it wasn't just the sheer fact that there was someone in need of help or assistance that startled him, it was the fact that he recognized whom the voice belonged to. Hawkeye never screamed, only when he got a nightmare, but seeing as it was light outside and the blue-eyed male was not drunk enough to go to sleep, it must have been something else.

Without a second thought, Trapper jumped out of bed and ran outside. He followed the screaming, along with a couple of other people in the compound. They neared a spot in the middle of the 4077 and saw none other than the presumed victim, Hawkeye, lying on the floor. He turned to face them, his bloodshot eyes connecting for an instant with Trapper, who did not hesitate to kneel down and start pulling at his shirt.

What a lot of the people had not noticed was a preoccupied Frank standing besides the black haired man.

"Frank next time you try to prank me, make sure it won't KILL ME" Hawkeye exclaimed, and finally Trapper acknowledged Frank's presence. Frank muttered something under his breath, probably defending himself, and ran off to find Margaret.

"A snake Trapper, a snake. Can you believe the nerve on him?!" Hawkeye shouted, while Trapper inspected the bite on his partner's lower back.

"He's trying to kill me, he wants my head on a platter" Trapper didn't say anything, he was too concentrated on trying to extract the venom, he even forgot to take Hawkeye to Post-Op.

"McIntyre, don't you think I should get Henry?" It was Father Mulcahy who spoke up, and Trapper looked at him for a second, before nodding and calling for Klinger to help him carry Hawkeye to Post-Op, thanks to the reminder a nurse gave him.

After carrying Hawkeye back, and finding and preparing the anti-venom, Trapper sat exhausted next to his friend, who lay unconscious for the time being. He had gotten many chances to go and rest, but he felt like even if he where in his cot, it would be impossible for him to sleep. He knew Hawkeye was going to be ok, but he wanted to be there when he woke up, he wanted to be the first to hug him, to laugh with him, to console him.

Trapper was very over-protective of Hawkeye, he didn't know if it was because he was like a child sometimes, and Trapper had two daughters back at home, or if it was because Hawkeye kept him sane. Maybe it was both.

Meanwhile, inside Henry's office, stood Frank. Henry had heard about the little dilemma, and he wasted no time in calling Burns to his office.

"Sir I can expla-" Henry shut him up.

"Frank in what way would you think slipping a _poisonous_ snake into Pierce's shirt was a good idea" He turned to sign some papers, at no time maintaining eye contact with the said doctor.

Frank blabbered on about how Hawkeye had done this or that to him, and Henry had enough of it.

"Frank you could have killed him! You can't just slip a snake in someone's clothes!" He paused. "As much as we want to do it to you" He sighed.

"Now go apologize" he walked out before Frank could protest.

In Post-Op, Trapper was growing weaker by the minute. He sighed and sipped his coffee, in hopes that the cold drink would keep him awake.

"Trapper you look like you're ready to die" Trapper turned to face Hawkeye, and smiled at the sight of his partner smiling at him from the bed.

He was about to give him a quirky answer, but the sight of Henry walking in interrupted him. The Commanding Officer brought no other than Frank with him, who look like he was ready to run away at any moment.

"Hey look who's awake! How you feeling Pierce?" Asked Henry, his hands at his waist and a smile at his lips.

"Never felt better" Henry nodded and signaled to Frank. He was about to step in and apologize, but the sight of Hawkeye and Trapper's smug grins made his blood boil.

"Sir I will not bite my lip on this, Pierce has got me so many times, he's made my life miserable! I deserve a chance at him" Henry looks ready to give up, but before he can say anything, Trapper steps in.

"What lip Frank?" It took no more time for Frank to growl and run out of Post-Op.

"Fra-" Hawkeye cut Henry off.

"There's no need Henry, we'll get him back, isn't that right Trapper?" Trapper nodded.

"You guys, leave him alone. Why can't we just all get along? This would have never happened if you had not bothered him in the first place" Henry sighed and walked out.

Not even checking if the coast was clear, Trapper slammed his lips onto Hawkeye's. He felt the response and smiled.

"So you where worried huh"

"I sure was"

"How do you find the idea of burning all of Frank's underwear?"

"I'll help you up"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hawkeye, its either now or never. We can't wait any longer!"

The operating room was almost empty, casualties had been already treated, and the fighting at the front had stopped till night time. Yet, even when there were no wounded, there stood Trapper ready to operate.

"Trapper I refuse to operate without anesthesia! Its insane!" Hawkeye said from the operating table, he would have kept going, if it weren't for an excruciating pain at his side. Trapper took no time to put on his gloves and call Margaret over. Hawkeye's breath caught in his throat, and a pained gasp escaped his lips.

A mere hour before Hawkeye came back from the front, the anesthesia machine had broken, the gas trapped inside with no escape route. Henry had ordered it out of the compound before it burst. Now, here they were, Hawkeye with a stomach full of shrapnel and the one thing that could ease the pain of the operation gone. Trapper sighed, he didn't want to do this, he never wanted him to go through all the pain, but unless the shrapnel was removed Hawkeye could die.

Margaret ran in, and without another word sat next to Hawkeye.

"You know, you look beautiful when I'm in pain." She scoffed through her mask.

"Oh you, just shut up and bite this." She slipped a mouth guard in his mouth.

She nodded to Trapper, who signaled for Radar and Klinger to hold the patient down. He dug the scalpel into Hawkeye's skin, which caused the male on the table to panic and arch his back in pain. He moaned constantly, and he would have fallen off if Radar and Klinger had not held him down.

The operation lasted 30 minutes, but to Hawkeye, who refused to pass out at any moment, it felt like an eternity. Hot sweat rolled down Pierce's brow, and his throat was sore from screaming. It was finally over, that irresistible pain finally over. Sure he was hurting a bit, but the Morphine seemed to ease that a bit. Trapper sat next to him, quiet, yet attentive to any movement he made.

"Trapper I'm fine, get some rest" Hawkeye urged to no avail. The doctor refused to move, he kept going on about how it was his fault Hawkeye was sent to the front, how he should have volunteered instead. Hawkeye was too tired to argue, so he closed his eyes and slept.

The next time he woke up it was dark outside, and Trapper was still besides him, only this time he was snoring softly. Hawkeye chuckled and sat up softly, bringing his body closer to Trapper's. His surgeon hands wrapped around Trappers broad shoulders, and gently Hawkeye shook him.

"Trap, hey Trap wake up" The doctor groaned, and with much difficulty he opened his eyes.

"Hawkeye, lay down and rest." Hawkeye laughed softly.

"I could say the same to you" Now it was Trapper's turn to laugh. He stood up, stretched and looked at Hawkeye one last time.

"Care for a walk?" Hawkeye nodded, and with Trapper's help he stood up and they made their way outside.

The camp was quiet, and not even the night guard stopped them. They went through the middle, past the Swamp, and down a road, only to end up at a clearing overlooking the 4077.

"You know I never thanked you for operating on me" Said Hawkeye, breaking the silence. Trapper just nodded at him, pulling up his famous side-smirk. He wrapped an arm around Hawkeye.

"You know, sometimes I forget there's a war," Hawkeye revealed. Trapper just kissed him. It was a slow passionate kiss, full of forgiving, and Hawkeye couldn't help but smile into it.

"You're right Trap, sometimes I forget there's a war"

"Attention all Personnel, Incoming Wounded, both Shifts Report to OR on the Double" They both groaned.

"And then there's Radar to remind us"


End file.
